Almost Easy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hotshipping Recieving a mysterious package Yugi finds the stone of Oricalcos and card within. He begins to wonder what it would be like if has the control over them not realizing it that it would cause a chain reaction that no one expects. Real summ ins
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is influence by Toya's fic Possession and curiosity of what if thing. This is the start of a small series of passing the Oricalcos stone and card around. Some references to the Movie "What happens in Vegas."**

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh at all. Heck can't believe she's do a fic like this…**

**Arashi: Shut up stupid wolf youkai!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references

Pairing: Hotshipping

_**Yugi's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos**_

_Notes/Fantasies _

Summary- Yugi receives a package for a strange man to have the Oricalcos stone and card inside. He wonders what it would be like if he wore the stone for a little while not realizing the events to happen. He gets possess worry Atemu greatly to the point the point he's wondering if there is a way to stop Yugi.

* * *

Almost Easy

* * *

Ch.1 Orichalcos arrives

Amethyst eyes blink a bit trying not to think of the man in the shower or the fantasies playing in his mind though the link. The sound of the doorbell shook him out of his thoughts as he opens the door to find a man standing holding a package. He tilts his head to one side staring at the man before him as an image of Atemu with water going down his body appear in his mind.

"I'm here for delivering a package to Yugi Mouto." The man spoke deliberately.

Yugi nods replying, "I'm he. Do you know who sent the package?"The man remain thoughtful for a few not sure of himself where the package is from. "Sorry sir but I'm just doing my job."Yugi smiles understand the situation clearly as the man left the shop going on his way. He carefully takes the box admiring the lightness of it and he could see it came over seas. He begins to wonder who sent him the gift as the sounds of a shower being turn off. Grabbing a pair of scissors he cuts the ribbons surrounding the small box. He's getting more curious by the second as anticipation flow through his veins.

Yugi's eyes widen at the sight of the stone laying with in the tissue papers with the card next to it. The small note reads, _'Yugi I hope you will enjoy this as a gift and be careful if use it. You can do anything you want but here is my advice. Take the Pharaoh done a few pegs for me. Raphael' _Heat tickles his cheeks understanding the underlining message that the blond man left. His heart beat faster as the image comes to his mind.

_Tan hand turns the knob for the shower the deep chuckle sends shivers down his spine. Crimson orbs that sees straight through him. The aristocrat features sends his heart racing every time he gazes upon that marvelous face. The Sharp jaw line defines and dignified then his cherubic one. The firm biceps define with the water rolling down. The muscles on his stomach flex as the hands grab a towel near by wrapping around his waist. Hangs low on those firm hips that could make anyone drool upon the sight._

Yugi shook his head getting rid of the image quickly before Atemu comes out of the shower. He doesn't want the older boy to know of his feelings just yet or the knowledge the Egyptian arouses him every times he's near. There were times he wishes to spank the firm tan ass he gets some glimpse of every time Atemu dresses in their join room. Shivers of ecstasy went down his spine at the thought of hearing Atemu call him "Master."

A strange fantasy came too his mind as Yugi stares at the stone ideas forming. He has wonderful ideas almost ready to lose his mind in the fantasy. Heat arrows down his groin hardening to the point the may have to take a cold shower bordering icy cold. His eyes glaze barely paying attention to his surroundings.

_He watches Atemu smirks sexily bordering almost submissively causes him to harden. He lightly touch the bare chest his face blank and uncaring enjoying the sweet gasps of pleasure escaping the firm lips. The crimson orbs held love just for him. Yugi chuckles darkly grinding his hips against Atemu feeling the arousal the older man has. _

"_You like that my pet?" Yugi purrs huskily feeling Atemu's body shivers against him. His hand slipping down the one time Pharaoh's pants cupping the strain erection lightly going up and down the length. "What a Bad Boy you been Mou Hitori no Boku. I think you need to be punish dearly am I right?"Atemu whimpers as Yugi squeezes him getting more arouse then ever. He didn't think Yugi could be so sexy and dominant. His eyes watch the red glint in those beautiful amethyst orbs the satisfaction and pleasure at the words flow in his ears. He tilts his head to one side as Yugi nibbles on his ear lobe whispering darkly. "Atemu, remember you are my bitch."_

"_I been bad master…I'm such a bad boy. I don't deserve such a kind master as you, Abiou." He moans out glad to make Yugi happy._

_

* * *

_Atemu comes down the stairs only clad in a towel hanging really low on his firm waist. His shower taking longer then usual especially gets an image of Yugi straddling his hips smirking adorably. Atemu didn't want to admit but he can see Yugi as a dominant besides all the sudden fantasies the younger boy has. He love the ones were Yugi imagines him to submit to Yugi rather willingly. Other times images of being tied to the chair watching Yugi touch him lightly with the vibrator. Always coaxing Atemu to moan out his name drove him nuts

His mouth dries at the sight of Yugi concentrating on something far off in space. Times like these he found the expression to be endearing and keeps it deep in his mind for future references. He lightly touch Yugi's shoulder calling out his name.

"Yugi the shower is your's if you want to take one."Yugi shook his head quickly finally seeing Atemu in front of him eying him rather carefully. He gave the older man a sweet smile placing the box in his pocket. His body tingles at the close approximately Atemu is towards him. His very breath stops wondering what he do to deserve a torture and beauty that's Atemu. He answers the taller man before gets question on what's wrong.

"I think I'll turn in for the night, Atemu. I feel rather tired and have had a long day studying for the exams as it is."

Atemu watch Yugi go up the stairs to their bedroom concern flowing through his veins for his hikari. He waits till he didn't see Yugi anymore before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't see their room glow in an eerie green color or the seal forming on Yugi's forehead as he put on the stone hiding it underneath his shirt. The small hikari already has plans to make his secret fantasies about Atemu a reality the next day.

-The following Day-

Atemu woke up having a feeling something interesting is going to happen but isn't sure if it's good or bad. Glancing over at the bed besides him Yugi slept soundly with his mouth barely open a bit showing hint of the pink tongue. He muffles a groan as cute mewl escape the sweet lips. He's going to have to leave the room before he won't be able to walk. He grabs some clothes not seeing one of the sleeping boy's eyes open watching him.

_**It seems my slave is nervous about something though it's rather endearing to me. I'll find out how he feels about me after his…no our shower in a few minutes. **_Yugi thought smirking mentally He wait's a few minutes before getting up from bed. He slips of the shirt leaving him shirtless wearing the Oricalcos stone on his leather belt collar. Smirk upon his lips the red glint in the amethyst orbs holding love and lust with in their depths. He walks out of his room into the bathroom grabbing Atemu's clothes from the counter when he heard the once Pharaoh call out."Yugi can you get me a towel? I forgot to grab one before getting in.""Sure Atemu let me go get it." Yugi answers hiding the evil look in his eyes. As he left the bathroom he mutters softly while going to the closet across the hall. "Mou Hitori no Boku you are going to be mine and no one else. But you won't be receiving that towel at all."

Yugi grabs a towel for himself while grabbing a hand towel for Atemu. He's going to enjoy the teasing he's about to put the older man through. Placing the towel on the counter, Yugi takes off his sleeping pants tossing them in the hamper halfheartedly. He opens the shower door getting in as Atemu turns around his eyes widen a few minutes.

"Yugi what are you doing in here?" He ask breathless suddenly his voice hitch at the sight of the stone. "Where did you get that thing form?"

Yugi smirks moving towards Atemu as he backs up hitting the wall. Water pours on their bodies showing the contrast of the skin colors between light and dark. Taller and older with crimson eyes wide with shock and desire with hints of love for his abiou. The smaller and younger with amethyst eyes hold a red gleam within them

"It's nothing to concern about Atemu." Yugi murmurs his hand on the broad shoulder feeling the muscles twitches beneath.

His hands trial from older man's shoulders down his chest stops to pinch the lightly tan nipples. Yugi growls possessively bring their bodies together kissing furiously causing Atemu to moan in the kiss. Atemu gasp feeling the fingers pinch tighter getting him arouse. Yugi pulls away from the firm lips kissing and lick down the jaw. He nibbles on the tender ear lobe allowing Atemu to lean on him slightly as his knees almost buckle beneath him.

Atemu's breath hitch as the warm breath of Yugi's tickles his neck a few minutes before sucking at his collarbone. He didn't understand what's going on with his abiou about that stone. He wasn't going to complain about Yugi having some control over him. His heart pounding in his ears with the sound of the water spraying from the shower head was the only noise other then the muffle moans and groans from the taller man. "Abiou what are you -pants-… you doing?" He moans out as Yugi bites the spot he sucks at for close to five minutes.

Yugi ignores Atemu moving down the beautiful sculpted chest kissing and nipping every so often getting more moans as a reward. Atemu arches into his touches. He pulls away smirking suddenly at an idea he has. He gets on his knees fondling with the erected Penis getting the moans louder. The sight of the pre-cum sending shivers of delight down his spine. He takes Atemu in his mouth causing the man to yelp bucking his hips forward causing Yugi to gag slightly but adjusted to the full size of the length.

His fingers tug on the balls soft or hard what ever reaction he desires from Atemu. Each time he bucks his hips putting him deeper in his light's mouth moans escaping his lips. Yugi licks and nips down the erected length to the point Atemu's knees buckle but held on the wall to help him remain standing. He could feel from the link that his pet's close.

Atemu shivers more his mind hazy not seeing the gleam in those hypnotic orbs darkens more. The warmth coils in the pit of his stomach as small whimpers escape his mouth. The need for that relief he'll only get from Yugi. He couldn't understand why the usual shy boy is doing this at all. He didn't mind at all just the feel of that skill tongue is bringing him over the end. One last flick and slight nip became his undoing as he releases in Yugi's mouth. Yugi greedily drinks in Atemu's seed before pulling back leaving his dark panting and shaking at the raw power of ecstasy flowing through his veins.

"Yugi I lo…" Atemu stops seeing that smile on his abiou's lips sending his heart skyrocketing once more. "I know Mou Hitori no Boku."

Yugi leaves the shower turning around giving a sultry smile before wrapping the towel around his waist leaving Atemu now arouse once more and with out anything to cover himself with. Atemu staggers out of the shower knowing a cold shower won't help him with his little problem that minx of a hikari left him with. Shivers went down his spine at the red gleam in his eyes he seen once before during Doma. It scares and arouses him seeing that look in those cute big eyes of his abiou.

Atemu groans remember that towel is the last one that's clean while the others are dirty. He glances around for his clothes to find them gone. He blushes hearing the door to the room click leaving him with out anything to wear. He calls out to the close door knowing Yugi can hear him. "I'm going to start cooking breakfast."He walks down the stair cursing his luck feeling the draft in the air not helping with his arousal at all. Atemu had a feeling the gods must not be on his side as he heard the laughter of his light from their shared room. The light reflected on the beautiful tan skin leaving him bare to the world to see as he was to enter the kitchen.

* * *

**Arashi: I know this is a cliffy but it will be better I promise. I hope this story is good and you will enjoy it. ^^ Reviews are appreciated and happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Here is the second chapter for almost easy. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic and thanks for the reviews for far. ^^ **

**I don't own Yugioh at all.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references

Pairing: Hotshipping

_**Thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos**_

_Notes/Fantasies/Lyrics_

Summary- Yugi receives a package for a strange man to have the Oricalcos stone and card inside. He wonders what it would be like if he wore the stone for a little while not realizing the events to happen. He gets possess worry Atemu greatly to the point the point he's wondering if there is a way to stop Yugi.

* * *

Almost Easy

* * *

Ch.2: Starting it all

Recap…..

_Atemu groans remember that towel is the last one that's clean while the others are dirty. He glances around for his clothes to find them gone. He blushes hearing the door to the room click leaving him with out anything to wear. He calls out to the close door knowing Yugi can hear him. _

"_I'm going to start cooking breakfast."He walks down the stair cursing his luck feeling the draft in the air not helping with his arousal at all. Atemu had a feeling the gods must not be on his side as he heard the laughter of his light from their shared room. The light reflected on the beautiful tan skin leaving him bare to the world to see as he was to enter the kitchen._

Atemu sighs slightly not seeing five pair of eyes spying on him outside. He moves towards to the fridge pulling out some eggs and bacon. He cracks the eyes singing a tune under his breath that seems to describe his hikari as of late.

"_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise. Cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways, And that's the way it stays, So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance, By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip"_

He continues to sing the song not even knowing the name at all. He finishes cooking the eggs and the bacon knowing how Yugi likes his breakfast after living with him so long. He finishes making the food then sets the table as Yugi walks in with a fetish smile upon his lips. Atemu glances over his shoulder blushing remembering his current situation of him being with out any clothes on.

Yugi lightly touch his dark half's cheek his eyes normal with out the red gleam sending shivers down Atemu's spine. The touch of Yugi's hand on his cheek tingles at that spot going through his whole body. He whispers huskily to the older man pushing him on the seat as the gleam returns.

"Such a beautiful slave I have."Atemu shivers more when Yugi pulls out a couple of bandanas from his pocket. He ties Atemu's hands to the chair clicking his tongue at him for a few minutes. "I can't have you wriggling around Mou Hitori no Boku."

"Yugi what are you doing?" He asks suddenly as Yugi grab one of the candles light on the table.

He tilts hit a bit getting a small bit of oil on the Egyptian's firm stomach getting moans of pleasure as his reward. Yugi smirks more taking off his shirt messaging the ticklish stomach getting moans and laughs. He could sense the five girls outside. _**Let's give them a show my pet and they'll have something to talk about. **_He thought deviously enjoying the power he has over Atemu.

He nibbles the tender collarbone getting mixture of groans and soft mewl sounds sending heat to the pit of his stomach. Atemu tries to touch his light only to find he couldn't move his hands at all. Yugi dances out of his reach while grabbing in a hidden compartment of the drawer nearby, a vibrator and a couple of cock rings. He places the items on the table seeing the look of desire in the Crimson orbs. He strokes the limp member until it throbs and twitches in his hands. He places the cock rings on the harden length.

Atemu groans calling out to Yugi breathlessly his eyes glaze. "Abiou, why are you doing this?"Yugi didn't answers for a few minutes as he search for the lubrication that he knew is in the kitchen. He lets a soft sound of triumph before lavishing the vibrator in lube. He spreads Atemu's legs apart lightly touching his entrance driving the older man crazy withering on the chair. His fingers slips in allowing a soft moan escape his lips at the raw heat greeting him. He touches the bundle of nerves causing Atemu to yelp out bucking his hips into Yugi's hand.

"It's rather simple to show my feelings to you Mou Hitori no Boku." The seductive and sly answer passes the soft lips getting Atemu to shift uncomfortably in the chair.

The fetish smile gets bigger finding his pet's prostate so soon. He continues to stretch Atemu until he was satisfied enough then grabs the vibrator sticking it in place of his fingers. He turns on the vibrator sending multiple of pleasure through his darkness at once. He sits across the table getting arouse at the sight of Atemu being pleasure as he eats his breakfast.

Yugi smirks finishing his breakfast still hungry not for food but for Atemu. He watches Atemu pants desperate for the release from the cock rings. He grabs the tie from his shirt covering Atemu's eyes enjoying the shivers of ecstasy flow through is veins. He kisses the taller man roughly pinching his nipples getting mix of moans and yells of pleasure and pain. He didn't want to be that rough towards Atemu but seeing him like this drove him over the edge.

He touches the sculpted chest touching in the right areas earning the moans he desires to hear. Yugi need to taste him again. He takes off the cock rings tossing them to one side with out a care. He pumps Atemu in his hand able to see that his Koi is close to release.

He whispers seductively into the man's ears. "Release for me my pet."

Atemu couldn't take the overload of pleasure in his body he came on their chests panting as if he ran several miles. He wants to see his abiou instead of darkness that is in front of him he feels a pair of hands taking off the tie. His heart beat faster seeing Yugi still has the gleam in those beautiful eyes of his. The man's stomach growls showing proof that Atemu is hungry. Yugi takes off his pants tossing them to one side sitting on top on Atemu's lap holding his plate. He hand feeds Atemu enjoying the cute blush on his cheeks.

-Outside of Kame game shop-

The five girls drool at the sight of Atemu naked making breakfast. They shiver slightly as they heard the words of the song he's singing though couldn't remember the name of it themselves. They nearly scream with delight when Yugi came down making out with the taller man. All five have nose bleeds from watching the show before them. Five distant thumps alerted the people walking by the shop but not the two boys inside.

White hair teen stares at the five bodies then at the game shop blushing suddenly before letting out a wistful sigh. He starts to wonder if he would have the strength to tell his yami the truth of his feelings at all not releasing he'll eventually get his wish soon. He could hear someone calling his name to find the blond teen smile slightly at him when sudden sounds of a moan reach their ears.

The blond's cheeks darken before muttering under his breath that his companion also heard. "Of all times they had to do it."

The British teen stares at the blond a few minutes wondering how the other knows so much already. He tilts his head whispering softly to his friend. "Joey is this normal…for them?"Joey nods answering, "Yeah though seems like their fan clubs decide to see what they are up to this time. Though don't want to walk in on them again."

Ryou blushes guessing it must have happen before with the others. He glances at the house once more hearing a loud yelp coming out. "What happen, Joey?"Simple Anzu thought both Atemu and Yugi want to come to the movies though they hadn't told anyone of their alone time." Joey replies continuing. "Everyone sort of had any idea but didn't think of it till find them making out on the couch. Poor Anzu had to be carried out of there since she fainted and nose bleed all over the place."

Ryou blushes darkly knowing that Yugi hasn't told Atemu his feelings but hearing this made him slightly envious. Joey smiles understandingly since he feels the same way even though the one he likes doesn't know at all and have no idea where she is.

He mutters softly to the shy boy. "Good luck with Bakura, Ryou.""I wish the same luck for you, Joey." Ryou answers heading on his way.

-Game shop-

Yugi smirks devilishly kissing his darkness's throat grinding into him feeling the result he as on him. He gazes into the glaze crimson eyes that held trust and love for him. His breath taken a way at the sight of the emotions in Atemu's eyes. Deeper part of his mind Yugi knew he's under the Oricalcos influence but won't let go till he finishes his living fantasy. He leads the taller man out of the kitchen into their shared bedroom. Atemu moans softly seeing the smaller one wriggle his ass more seductively. He's really enjoying Yugi having the control over him. His eyes widen to see their beds push together in the middle of the room. He glances at Yugi curiously wondering what the smaller hikari has in mind. The tall man didn't expect Yugi to use a bandana to cover his eyes.

The husky tone of his light's voice in his ear gets him to tremble. "Love the response I have over you, Atemu. Though are little game isn't over just yet and a bit more to do before it ends. "

Tan flesh darkens slightly as red hue comes apparent to the small light. He leads Atemu to the bed before pushing him with the smirk tugging on his lips. He watches Atemu struggle on the bed while grabbing some leather straps tying his hands to the bed post. Yugi opens the beddable draw pulling out the lube, a feather, vibrator, collar and leash. He debated on the silk like ties in there to restrain the strong beautiful legs of his pet.

Yugi smirks hearing the soft impatient whines from the pharaoh. He starts singing the song he heard Atemu sing earlier. "_Come back to me, it's almost easy, (Sad at all) Come back again, it's almost easy, Shame pulses through my heart, From the things I've done to you"_He places the collar on the firm neck as tying the leash on the bed post in a knot making sure its long enough not to choke his love. His smile gets slightly fetish like as he grabs one of the silk ties spreading Atemu's legs apart kissing his feet tenderly. He could feel Atemu shiver at his kisses He continues the song nerveless as he continues his task of tying the second leg.

"_It's hard to face, but the fact remains that, This is nothing new, I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories, Selfish beneath the skin But deep inside I'm not insane., I'm not insane, I'm not insane., I'm not insane, I'm not….Not insane. (I'm not) Come back to me, it's almost easy, (Sad at all) Come back again, it's almost easy (You learned your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy (But first you fall)"_

Yugi touches the soft skin feeling Atemu shudder under his hand feeling satisfied at the sight before him. He's good mood know seeing the almighty pharaoh is literally pudding in his hands. He places light kisses up the taunt legs feeling the muscle clench. He continues upward seeing his prize near by. The erected length looking rather appetizing to him at the moment as his mouth waters to taste it.

His fingers twitch to touch the smooth surface hearing the delightful moans from those firm lips. His amethyst eyes darken almost too black as the red glint appears brighter then earlier. His warm breath tickles the withering man below wondering what the normal sweet hikari is going to do next. Atemu pouts letting out a yelp feeling hot heat surrounding him as a few moans escape. The feel of a hot tongue on his burning length sent fire through his very veins. The raw need to have Yugi burns in the pit of his stomach as Atemu tries to move only to find him self binds to the bed.

His voice comes out in a whine as the sound of Yugi's laugher vibrating through his cock. "Yugi what are you doing?"

Yugi chuckles more nipping at the tasty flesh speaking around Atemu. "To show more ways what you mean to me my pet."

Atemu groans feeling heat go all over his body then arrows down to his groin. Electricity goes through his skin at each touch Yugi makes on his body. He struggles against the leather binds shivering at the skill tongue Yugi has. He didn't expect for Yugi to pull away smirking he may not see it but senses it through their link. He could hear his abiou grab something from the bedside table along with a wicked laugh.

Something soft and feathery lightly touches his skin sending more shivers down his spine. He tries to move away from the thing hearing the wicked laugh get louder. The feather goes up his stomach lightly dancing around his pert nubs as soft moans came. Gasping sounds escape his lips feeling the warm breath in his ears. He strains to hear the words Yugi said.

"I'm not insane and it's almost easy for you to fall under my spell."

Atemu feels his breath leaving his body at that moment. The pale hands guiding the feather near the erected length teasingly moves around it. The trembles the taller man fought against couldn't be control anymore. He could feel the feather leave his harden cock sliding down before flicking at the opening sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Yugi…ah…Abiou…what is that you are…AH!"

Atemu pants hearing the smile in Yugi's voice as he replies back devilishly. "I'm only learning your sensitive spots Mou Boku No Hitori for future references."

The older man's cheeks flush more as under the bandana his eyes glazes over with lust. He couldn't think through the haze his mind seems to be in at that moment only feeling his body tingle at every single touch Yugi makes on his heated skin. A few more flicks from the feather get Atemu to shiver more feeling he's close to burst. Yugi continues to flick the feather at the quivering cock sensing his darkness is close for release.

Through their link he tells him huskily removing the feather. /Come for me Yami. / He feels the lithe body tense before white substance hit the taller man's chest panting as if he ran several miles straight with out stopping. He could feel Yugi's light pure as snow through the link barely hidden under the light blanket of the stone. It shines brighter along as many emotions of desire, love, and satisfaction flows through the link. He made Yugi happy is enough for him.

Yugi smiles more licking Atemu's chest tasting the sweetness and desires more of it. He grabs the lube lathering it on his harden cock needing to have Atemu. The stone around his neck glowing brighter as it start to release its hold on the hikari. He wants to have the older man since he tease him enough. No words need to be said as Yugi stretches the opening once more and applies lube. He kisses the taunt stomach feeling it stiffen then relax beneath his tongue.

He pulls away from the tan stomach gazing at his Yami question in his amethyst eyes giving the other a chance to decline. Normal for a few minutes till the Oricalcos takes over once more. Atemu nods surprise to see the bandana comes off though he remains bound. He leans up instinctively to kiss the full lips missing it dearly already knowing Yugi has been holding his release for sometime and will come first but continue their little game till he makes Atemu whine more.

Atemu didn't expect Yugi to enter him tenderly as the soft nibbles on his lips. He gasps feeling his blood pound in his ears. The sweet dark angel above him left him breathless as their tongues fight for dominance in the kiss. A pale hand stroking him with each thrust sending more waves of ecstasy through his body. Through the link they could feel the other is near their wits end but fighting back and not release. Yugi smirks not wanting to lose and nibbles on his darkness's neck leaving a mark to show proof that Atemu is only his alone.

The older man's body shook as his dark angel touch his sweet spot causing him to see stars with amethyst color eyes. His crimson orbs roll into the back of his head as he came on their chest breathing hard. Yugi grunts coming a few second afterwards seeing stars in his eyes.

He whispers softly as his dark angel collapse on him. "Yugi love you."The Dark angel answers back sleepily. "Love you to Mou Boku no Hitori."

-Outside of the Kame Game Shop-

A tall blond man smirks as he watches the two sleeping teens inside. His job is done for now and time for the next victim. He turns to his companion next to him shaking his shoulder, "Time to wake up and go get the stone and card, Valon."

Valon open his eyes looking around yawning more to himself then at the man before him. His mouth opens to then shuts grabbing his binoculars to see both Atemu and Yugi fast asleep.

"They are done already Raphael? I miss all the action?"

Raphael smirks a bit ignoring the complaints of the younger man. He luckily recorded everything and glances at the list. 'It seems that Wheeler is next then that Ryou kid.' He muse a bit as Valon slips down the roof running across the street with out looking suspicious. He loves this job of showing those pesky kids that the stone isn't all that bad but he's being paid by his employer. Doesn't mean he can't enjoy the certain perks of people he still didn't much like but nerveless respected.

Valon climbs the tree quickly wondering what happen when he was asleep. His mouth drops at the sight that greeted him. Yugi sleeping on Atemu's chest still bound to the bed both wearing smiles not having a care in the world. The Australian shook his head untying the ties around the sleeping pharaohs' ankles. He easily took off the binds on his hands as they limp fell off the bed. He unhooks the leash off the collar as Atemu yawns Valon snickers to himself at the sight. He quickly grabs the stone off Yugi's neck as he nuzzles into Atemu's chest. 'Man this is rather a cute sight and I'm no softy either.' he though while moving towards the window then takes out his cell phone glad that it also has a camera. He takes a picture then slips out of the shop holding back his laughter. Who knew that the gods is in his and Raphael's favor for this project of passing the Oricalcos stone and card around?

* * *

**Arashi: I'll have Jou's turn soon and there will be more people also under the influence. If there's a specific person I'll take that also into consideration. Please read and review**


End file.
